Sister Knows Best
by LunaEvanna Longbottom
Summary: Hayley Hudson is the younger sister of Finn Hudson and it's her first year of High school. How will she fit with her brother in Glee, hating his girlfriend and having old rivals from Middle School there with her? Santana Sis fic, Finn Sis fic, Puck Sis fic, M for language not for Lemons
1. Hayley Hates Quinn

**I decided to write this because I love writing OC Fics. They're just so awesome!**

* * *

"I just don't see why I have to bond with Quinn." I complained coming down the stairs with my older brother Finn in tow. "She doesn't like me and I don't like her."

We were having the same conversation we've had so many times before since her started dating his present girlfriend Quinn Fabray. She was the most popular girl in school and the captain of the cheerleading squad at a our school which was kinda cliche considering that Finn is the quarterback and captain of the football team.

"She doesn't not like you." He said taking a bottle of juice out of the fridge as if it made sense. "She wants to try to be friends with you, but you're always pushing her away."

"That's because I know her kind." I informed him as I leaned against the table next to the chair her was currently occupying. "You don't think we have rich cheerleader snobs in Middle school? Two words; Alexandria Lopez."

"She's not even rich." He protested.

"That's not the point."

Alexandria Lopez, better know as Lexi was evil, vindictive and cruel just like her older sister Santana who was one of Quinn's best friends. Lexi and I loathed each other, I bested her in everything athletic which killed her and she usually bested me in anything educational. If I got an A, she got an A+, if she ran 3 miles in 25 minutes, I ran 4 in 20. We'd probably end up killing each other one day.

Tomorrow would be both of our first days of high school while both of our siblings were 16 soon to be 17 and already had been there a year. Lexi and I would both turn 15 on October 31st, which was just another source of competition for us.

"Quinn is nothing like Santana or Lexi." He defended knowing what was going through my head.

"You don't know that." I said. "You see what she wants you to see, the virgin, A+ student who helps out at the animal shelter. Who knows what she could really be like, she could be a clown for all we know." I shuddered, I hated clowns ever since I watched _It_ when I was 6, the fair was never the same for me again.

"Just do this for me?" He asked. "You can be killing her 60 different ways in your head if you like. Just paint a smile on your face-sorry." He apologized seeing my glare. "Just grin throughout the day and pretend you're having the best time ever."

Today was Sunday and our mom had to work so she couldn't take me shopping for a first day of school outfit. Quinn volunteered to take me and my mom quickly agreed, so now we would be spending the whole day together.  
It's not that I didn't like Quinn, it's just that...I didn't like Quinn.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat. Either way I had to go because preferred someone always knew where I was since she lost me at Wal-Mart when I was 4. Finn had to be at the school in about 10 minutes to meet up with the football team and all my few other friends were busy.

Finn got up and kissed my forehead. "Thank you. This means a lot to me." He said before the doorbell rang and we both went knowing it was Quinn.  
Finn opened the door and I was relived that she wasn't wearing her Cheerios uniform, but unfortunately she wore a grin that made me want to drop-kick her.

"Hey!" She greeted immediately kissing Finn. It took all I had not to gag. Once they were done with their little make out session, she turned to me.

"Hayley," She said. "You look pretty today." As opposed to when you saw me yesterday when i was ugly? I wanted to say those exact words, but Finn kicked me making me remember my promise. So I stretched a painful smile across my face.

"Thank you." I said tightly.

"I'm so happy that the two most important girls in my life are finally getting along." Finn said as I crossed my arm over my chest.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Me and mom get along great." He gave me a hard look as Quinn let out of forced laugh.

"Well you two should get going." Finn said before giving Quinn another kiss on the lips and she walked down the pathway that led from our steps to the sidewalk. He kissed me on the forehead again and handed me my purse.

"Be nice." He said squeezing my shoulder.

"No promises." I said before walking after Quinn to I knew was not her car. I was certain that the convertible belonged to her mother who wouldn't stop bragging about it whenever I was forced to go over with Finn.

I got in the passenger seat before putting my bag at my feet and going to buckle my seat belt, but I was stopped by Quinn.

"Backseat please." She said politely. I gave her a confused look, but it was probably a rich people thing so I just got in the back. She tried to make small talk a few times, but I refused to participate so half-way through our ride she stopped trying. Then I realized we were nowhere near the mall, we were in Lima Heights.

"What are we-" I began to asked, but I didn't need to finish because we stopped outside a beat down house where the daughters of Satan and Mini-Satan Lopez sat on the front steps. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm sorry Hayley." Quinn apologized. "Lexi had no clothes and Santana needed a ride to the mall." Whatever chance we had of being friends we out the door as Lexi opened it and got in beside me.

"'Sup dirty river?" She asked.

"Nothing much Vagasil." I shot back. She used my last name against me because of New York's disgusting river and I used the fact that she was a whore that lost her virginity at 12. The ride to the mall was mostly quiet except for the radio and the sound of Quinn and Santana talking about Cheerios try-out's tomorrow.

"You guys should try out." Quinn suggested looking in the rear-view mirror at us.

"Yeah," Santana agreed. "Hayley's got a chance considering Lexi wasn't able to beat her at anything."

"That's because she's on steroids." Lexi said snottily.

"And you didn't win because your arms were to weak to do anything after your little chat with Gavin Harris in the janitors closet." I shot back in the same tone. She glared at me and that was the end of that conversation.

Once we got to the mall Quinn parked and we were escorted to the first shop which happened to be Victoria's secret because according to Santana; 'Why the hell not?'.

I only bought a few things like lotion, a few hoodies, underwear, some sleep shorts and shirts and a push-up bra courtesy of Santana. The same thing went for Quinn and Lexi, but Santana's was filled with anything that wouldn't last 10 minutes in the room of a teenage boy.  
The next shop was Forever21 which was great because Lexi and I bought something other than things that'd make my dad roll over in his grave.

We continued to shop for 3 more hours before Santana and Quinn allowed us to go to the food court. I got Burger king along with Lexi while bobble-heads 1 & 2 got Chinese and water.

"Stop stealing my fries you over-sexed jail bait!" I exclaimed once Lexi stole a fry from my tray for the fifth time.

"It's one fry!" She said back and I nodded before picking up her double Whopper and taking a giant bite out of it. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

"Eating your burger." I answered. "It's not that big of a deal, it's just one burger."

"Point made." She said taking back her burger. "If you want your fries back you're gonna have to reach down my throat to get it."

"Same for your burger." I shot back.

* * *

After 3 more hours of shopping, Quinn took me back home around 7:00 with promises that next time she wouldn't bring Ms. and Ms. Satan.

"Mom!?" I yelled as I came into the house. I put my bag on the floor next to it and pulled off my poncho.

"In the kitchen!" She yelled back so that's where I went. Finn and mom were sitting at the table eating dinner which was my favorite, Hamburger helper with extra cheese. I sat down in my usual spot and pulled the plastic wrap off of the plate that sat in front of me.

"Did you have a good time with Quinn?" Mom asked.

"It was fine." I said.

"Did you at least give her a chance this time?" She asked. Okay so Finn wasn't the only one who noticed I hated Quinn.

"Yes I did." I said with an eye-roll. "Or I did until she picked up the twins from _The Seed of Chucky_."

"Santana and Lexi?" Finn asked and I nodded.

"But," I sighed. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't have just a smidge of fun." I wanted to smack the self-satisfied smirk off of his face.


	2. Sisters

**I wish more people would review, but what can I do about? Here's the mini-cast.**

**Hayley Addison Hudson - Zoey Deutch**

**Alexandria "Lexi" Sociópata Lopez - Zendaya Coleman**

**Francesca "Frankie" Avital Puckerman - Troian Bellisario**

**Their clothing sets are on my profile.**

* * *

The next day was better and worst.

It started off okay. I got dressed in some clothes I bought yesterday and then went downstairs to the kitchen where mom had made me brown sugar pancakes and soft bacon with a glass of orange juice before she went to work. That was the better part of my day.

The worst part? Finn left early so Quinn was driving me to school with Satan 1 & 2. Satan 1 wore her Cheerios uniform that was identical to Quinn's, but surprisingly Satan 2 wore an outfit that didn't show her ass.

"So have you two decided if you're going out for Cheerios?" Quinn asked.

"I have my sights set on a team who doesn't have a homicidal maniac for coach." I said back.

"Ditto for me." Lexi said and then looked out the window. "This isn't the way to school." I looked out of my window and then Lexi's. She was right of course.

"Where are we going?" I asked and then we pulled up to my brother's best friend Puck's house and Quinn honked the horn. "Oh, gross."

"Please tell me we're not picking up he-who-shall-not-bathe." Lexi begged looking at Picks house in disgust. It's not that his house was nasty or anything, he just didn't go the whole summer without bathing.

"No," Santana said. "His sister needed a ride to school since his mom won't drive her." I looked at Lexi and she had the same look of confusion as me.

"Santana," I said slowly. "Sara is home-school." Sara was Puck's 8 year old sister. Luckily she was nothing like her brother.

"Not Sara." She said annoyed. "His other sister Francesca."

"Puck has another sister?" I asked.

"Her name is Francesca?" Lexi asked.

"Really?" I asked looking at her, but she just shrugged. Our questions didn't get a response from the bobble-heads, so we just watched for her to come out.  
2 minutes later a girl a bit taller than me came out of the house with a messenger bag and duffle bag. Quinn popped the trunk as she came towards the car and the girl put both her bags in before getting in the car next to me.  
She had lighter skin than Puck with dark brown hair and eyes. So far she smelled better than Puck too.

"Hayley and Lexi this is Francesca. Francesca this is Hayley and Lexi."

"Frankie." Francesca corrected, but Quinn and Santana had already started their own conversation.

"So you're Puck's sister?" I asked and she nodded.

"How come we didn't know about you?" Lexi asked leaning forward to look at her. Bother Frankie and I turned towards her. "Do you have a social life at all?"

"Lexi!" I hissed elbowing her in the stomach.

"What?" She asked as if there was nothing wrong with her question.

"I'm sorry." I said turning back to Frankie. "We're still working on that."

"So about that question-" But groaned when my elbow made contact with her rib-cage. It was quiet before Frankie decided to ask a question of her own.

"So are those you're gym bags in the trunk?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered quickly. "Lexi and I do a lot of sports." Lexi apparently didn't think she got the point so she began to recite them all.

"Track, swim team, bowling, basketball, field and ice hockey, baseball-" I covered her mouth.

"And a lot more, I think she gets it." I felt something wet on my hand, but I didn't even flinch. "As abnormal as it is, I'm used to you licking me by now." Then I felt pain and pulled my hand away. "Did you just bit me?!"

"Not used to me doing that are you?" She asked with a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

"Slut."

"Bitch."

"Whore."

"Ass."

"Swallower."

"Bastard."

"Spitter."

"Cu-"

"Wait." Frankie stopped us. "Is she a spitter or a swallower?" I didn't know what to say so I looked at Lexi. I don't know what we did or realized, but we burst out laughing and didn't stop until the car stopped. Quinn and Santana got out of the car, but Lexi and I couldn't stop laughing let alone get out.

"What's so funny?" Frankie asked.

"I have-" Gasp. "-no idea!" Lexi gasped and slowly our laughter faded until we were just panting like we had just run a marathon.

"Alright lets go." I said. Lexi opened the door and just as she put a foot on the ground I pushed her out of the car. "That's for biting me."

"You suck." She growled getting up and patting gravel off of her dress.

"And you blow." I said right back as we went to the already opened trunk. Santana and Quinn's bags were already gone and Frankie stood by holding hers. I picked up mine, Lexi picked up hers and I shut the trunk.

"Does anyone know where the office is?" Lexi asked. "I need my schedule."

"How the hell should I know?" I asked. The only other times I had been in this school was for Finn's games, to bring him gear when he left it at home and...a few other times. I had never been to the office.

"I do." Frankie said. "Mom, Sara and I had to come down here a few times a week last year when Puck got bored in class and did something stupid."

"I remember seeing you," I realized. "Finn usually get's dragged in with Puck-head's stunts."

"Just take me to the office." Lexi said. "We have to find the sign-up board before all the good sports are taken up."

"So are you in any sports?" I asked Frankie as she walked us towards the school.

"Only every sport known to man." She said.

"You don't sound to happy about that." I noticed.

"I like sports in all," She said as we walked into the school. "But I like to dance."

"Then don't you?" I asked.

"Because my mom wants an gold medalist for a daughter." She said. "She'd kill me if I tried to quit a sport."

"If I were you," Lexi said butting in. "I'd tell her to take her gold medal and shove it up her-"

"Oh look the office!" I cut it.

"I'll catch up with you later." Frankie said. "I have to go to give Puck his-"

"Jockstrap?" Lexi asked.

"See ya later Frankie." I said before grabbing Lexi's arm. "Let's go." I said before pulling her towards the office. "You're a piece of work, ya know that?"

"What?" She asked as I pulled her into the office. I shook my head and sighed.

"Why am I frenemies with you?" I asked walking to the desk where the secretary sat.

"Hello." She said. "What can I do-"

"Yeah," Lexi cut in. "We need out schedules." The secretary frowned and I sighed.

"I'm getting you a muzzle for your birthday." I informed her before looking at the secretary. "Please." She nodded with pursed lips before going through a file cabinet on her right. "Would it kill you to use manners?"

"Yes...Yes it would." I rolled my eyes as the secretary put two papers on the counter.

"Hayley Hudson and Alexandria Lopez." She said pushing the papers towards us. "Have a nice day." She said pointedly to Lexi before going back to her computer screen. I grabbed both of our papers and left the office with Lexi before looking over our schedules.

_**~Hayley Hudson~**_

**_Period 1:_** English 2 (8:00-8:40)

_**Period 2:**_ Chemistry (8:50-9:30)

_**Period 3:**_ Free Period (9:40-10:20)

**_Period 4:_** Sports Activities

**_Period 5:_** Sports Activities

_**Period 6:**_ Sports Activities

**_Period 7:_** Lunch

_**period 8:**_ Study Hall (1:00-1:40)

**_Period 9:_** Home Ec. (1:50-2:30)

**_Period 10:_** Spanish (2:40-3:20)

**_Period 11:_** French (3:30-4:00)

_**~Alexandria Lopez~**_

**_Period 1:_ **English 2 (8:00-8:40)

**_Period 2:_** Chemistry (8:50-9:30)

**_Period 3:_** Free Period (9:40-10:20)

**_Period 4:_** Sports Activities

**_Period 5:_** Sports Activities

**_Period 6:_** Sports Activities

_**Period 7:**_ Lunch

**_period 8:_** Study Hall (1:00-1:40)

**_Period 9:_** History (1:50-2:30)

**_Period 10:_** Spanish (2:40-3:20)

**_Period 11:_** Algebra 2 (3:30-4:00)

"I convinced God hates me." I said handing her our schedules.

"Aw, c'mon." She said slinging an arm around my shoulders. "You know you love me."

"Love to hate maybe" I said back. "Now lets go before we're late for English."


	3. The Third Sister

**I still wish more people would review, but what can I do about? Again, here's the mini-cast.**

**Hayley Addison Hudson - Zoey Deutch**

**Alexandria "Lexi" Sociópata Lopez - Zendaya Coleman**

**Francesca "Frankie" Avital Puckerman - Troian Bellisario**

**Guess what? They get another younger sister this chapter!**

**Their seats are always on my profile.**

* * *

_**9:55**_

"You're retarded you know that?" I asked Lexi as we walked down the hall to the library.

"I prefer the term 'uniquely smart." She said using hand gestures event though one hand was around my shoulders.

Please tell me how you can hate someone with every fiber of your being, but be their best friend for their whole life?  
I may have been a bit dramatic yesterday when I said that I hated Lexi and she was the devils little sister. Although we really hated each other, she was by first and only best friend and we had each others backs, but I was totally serious about the 'devils little sister' thing.

It was third period and I decided that I was going to spend it in the library doing my make up work.  
Since Lexi and I participated in so many sports we had a lot of homework for other subjects, we either had to do it at home or during study hall. Lexi was not going to join me.

"I don't know why you want to go to the library." She said. "It's so...dusty."

"Well not all of us have the choice to make their living giving guy hand-jobs." I informed her as we got to the library doors.

"Whatever," She said with an eye roll. "I have to go break in the janitors closet."

"I hope you get crabs!" I yelled at her retreating figure. She didn't look back, but just flipped me off. I shook my head and went into the library. I went straight to the art history section and got the books I needed before making my way towards the tables. They were all mostly occupied, but then I saw Frankie looking in a book and typing on a laptop, so I made my way to her. "Hey, can I sat here?"

"Sure." She said not even looking up, so I did.

"What're you doing?" I asked setting up my books.

"Writing a essay on my summer for English." She said. "It's due in 3 days."

"Who did you get for English?" I asked opening my book. "Lexi and I got Mr. Rote." I said.

"I got Ms. Wills." She answered. Finn had her last year, she gave him more detentions than all his other teachers combined.

"That's tough." She laughed humorlessly.

"It's gonna be even tougher on me because my glasses don't want to work with my eyes." She said. "What are you doing?"

"I doing my work for Art History." I told her. "It's one of the few classes I have to make up since I take so many sports."

"My mom expects me to do all my sports and after-school things and still have all my work done before school's over." She informed me. "Since Puck's the screw-up, I have to make up for that."

"What do you have next?" I asked. She looked away from her laptop and picked up a piece of paper next to it.

"A free period for sports." She answered.

"Well so do Lexi and I. So you turn off your brain," I said closing her laptop despite her protest. "And how about we go disconnect Lexi from whatever guy she's screwing and head out to the football field and do a few laps?" She sighed.

"Since you're kinda not giving me a choice in the matter," She noticed. "Why not?" We gathered up our things and then proceeded to go through 4 janitors closets before we could even find Lexi who was doing something I'd rather not put into words.

"Yo horsey!" I yelled causing the guy she was on top of to jump. "We need to borrow your jockey." I said pulling Lexi off of him. I picked up the pink lace panties I was pretty sure were hers by the tiniest piece I could and threw them at her before closing the door on he-with-his-junk-out. "Put on your underwear, we're going for a run."

"What about your study period?" She asked pulling back on her underwear. Thankfully no-one else was paying attention.

"I still have study hall." I told her. "And we're all going to get together after school at Frankie's house and study together."

"We are?" They both asked simultaneously.

"We are." I confirmed. "Now my locker should be at the end between your's and Lexi's."

"How'd that happen?" Frankie asked as we walked down the hall.

"I told principal Figgins to do it when I told him my father was the president of America." I informed them.

"Your dad's dead." Lexi said.

"And yours hasn't been home from his business trip since you were 9." I told her. "Plus, he didn't seem to realize that my last name wasn't Bush."

"He didn't even realize when he signed for Puck to skip English class for a month because he had 'Marolgitis'." Frankie said.

"What the hell is Marolgitis?" Lexi asked crossing her arms. "My dad's a doctor and I've never heard of that."

"That's because it's not real." Frankie said rolling her eyes when we got to our lockers. I opened mine and took out the key to my locker in the girls locker room. Then we headed there to get changed into our clothes.

"Does everything you wear have to be from Victoria Secret?" I asked Lexi as Frankie filled up her water-bottle at the nearby sink. I placed my MP3 player on the holder strapped to my arm.

"No," She said. "It just has to show skin. Which is why we both know Winter is my worst season."

"Yet you still manage to look like a slut." I said with a smile.

"Thank you." She said swiping on some lip gloss. "Hey Frankie," She said once she came back. "Do you have a scrunchie? I left my rubberbands at home."

"Sure." Frankie said before digging in her gym bag and producing a pink scrunchie.

"And it matches my outfit." Lexi said. "I officially like her."

"God help us."

We left the locker rooms a few minutes later and ran out to the football field where homicidal maniac Sue Sylvester was making the cheerleaders, including Quinn, Santana and their bobble-head friend Brittany, do suicide squats.

We started our run out slow and although our music was down low no one talked for the first few minutes. Lexi was the one to crack and break the silence.

"So what's it like being Pucks sister?" She asked. Frankie shrugged.

"I deny it for as long as I can," Frankie said. "Which is usually a few minutes, beca-"

"No!" Lexi interrupted. "I mean, what's his body like? All siblings close in age take baths together so I know you've seen his junk. Is it as big as my sister says?" I gaped at her.

"That's her brother!" I yelled slapping her in the stomach.

"It was just a question and she's gonna answer it." Lexi said.

"Well I don't know about you, but I try not to thin about my older siblings junk." Frankie answered making me laugh. "The last time we took a bath together was when I was 5 and I haven't seen him naked since, except for an unfortunate incident a few weeks ago."

"What kind of incident?" I asked.

"The 'I just saw my brother screwing his girlfriend' kind of incident." She answered I shuddered.

"Thankfully my brothers girlfriend is a virgin, or so she claims so I wouldn't know anything about that."

"I'm bored!" Lexi groaned loudly.

"Then what do you want to do?" I asked. Lexi jogged a bit in front of us before turning to run backwards.

"Two laps around the field and then up the bleachers," She proposed. "First one to the top gets free Star Crunches from the losers, last one up buys the other two lunch."

"What is up with you and your strange love for Star Crunches?" Frankie asked.

"How would you know about that?" I asked.

"We've been in the same classes for years." She said. "She stole my Star Crunch out of my lunchbox in third grade."

"Seriously?" I asked and Lexi just rolled her eyes.

"Are you in or not?" She asked. I looked at Frankie who just shrugged.

"Deal." We agreed before we all took off sprinting.

For a while I was in second place until Lexi tickled my neck and I slowed down a bit to see what was doing that. She passed me and I ran up the bleachers after her, but I was the last one up.  
So there we stood, all three of us panting with our hands on our knees trying to catch out breaths.

"You're...a dirty...cheater." I told Lexi. "Do...you...have anything to say for yourself?" I panted and she nodded.

"Where my Star Crunches at Bitches?"

* * *

_**12:18**_

"I totally tanked on the balance beam." Frankie groaned.

Lexi, Frankie and I had just gotten into line in the cafeteria after getting out of the showers in the locker room. In our first two sports periods we had tried out for the swim, lacrosse, track, fencing and baseball teams. We saved the last one for gymnastics and Frankie missed her footing on the balance beam once but recovered before anyone could even see.

"I barely noticed it." I tried to tell her.

"You're being paranoid." Lexi said putting three pudding cups on her tray. I glared at her.

"Really?" I asked. "Do you really need three pudding cups?" She smiled.

"No, but you're paying." She said and I rolled my eyes and got a vanilla/chocolate swirl pudding cup.

"My mom's gonna kill me." Frankie declared.

"Then I'll take one of these pudding cups and shove them up her-"

"What is wrong with you?" I interrupted. "I knew your mom named you Sociópata for a reason."

"Isn't that Spanish for-"

"Sociopath." I finished Frankie's statement. "Her mother has to be psychic."

"Just for that." Lexi said and then put a bottle of V8 on her tray.

"You hate V8!" I exclaimed. "With a burning passion if I remember correctly." She just smiled again.

It was only a few more minutes before we got through the the rest of the line and by the time we were at the end we had moved onto the topic of a sleepover.

"We always have a one-night sleepover first day of school." I told Frankie. We'd done that since the first day of Kindergarten when Lexi put gum in my braid. Mom still had another shift at work and gave the school her permission to send me home with Lexi's mom.  
Mom had suddenly been saddled with the night-shift and had already taken her lunch break so she couldn't use it to come get me and take me to Puck's house where Finn was, so I stayed the night. Maribel even managed to get the gum out of my hair.

"It'd be at my house obviously." Lexi said as the lunch-lady gave me my change.

"Why your house?" Frankie asked as we went to find a table.

"Because your brother's a creep," Lexi said sitting down. "And we don't know where Hayley's mom keeps the booze. Plus my bed is the only one that can fit three people."

"You drink alcohol?" Frankie asked and Lexi nodded.

"Since I was teething." Lexi answered. "My dad would rub some on my gums to shut me up." Then she saw the look on Frankie's face. "Are you saying you've never had alcohol? Not even a sip of your dads beer?" I hit her. "Ow! What'd I say?"

"She's Pucks sister." I reminded her. "Puck said his dad ran out on them when he was a kid." Lexi bit her lip.

"Shit," She cursed. "I'm sorry." But Frankie just waved it off.

"I barely knew him." She said. "It's fine, but no. Not even a sip of beer."

"We'll just have to fix that." Lexi said with a smirk. "I want both of you at my house at 7 tonight with overnight bags."

And that was how Francesca Puckerman became part of our little group.


	4. Vodka Infuences

**I know it's been awhile, but I'd been busy with my other stories, but I didn't forget about you. ****Again, here's the mini-cast.**

**Hayley Addison Hudson - Zoey Deutch**

**Alexandria "Lexi" Sociópata Lopez - Zendaya Coleman**

**Francesca "Frankie" Avital Puckerman - Troian Bellisario**

**Sets are always on my profile.**

* * *

After school Quinn and Santana dropped us off at Frankie's house before Quinn promised to pick us up after Cheerios practice and take us back to Lexi's.  
Now we were all in Frankie's room. I was on her bed flipping through her CD collection while Lexi tore through her closet.

"Where are your clothes?" She asked. "You have nothing that I'd wear."

"That's a good thing." I informed them as I picked up a CD case from the small basket that held her CD's. "I didn't peg you as a Mötley Crüe girl." She looked at me.

"My cousin got me hooked on it." She said. "According to her Nikki Sixx is the hottest guy since Jesus."

"Interesting." I said nodding. "I'm more into Vince Neil." I told her. "You know, back when he was hot."

"You know with this means right?" Lexi asked drawing out attention back to her.

"That you can make a hooker look like a nun just by standing next to her?" Frankie asked.

"Nice." I commented. At least she felt comfortable with us.

"No," Lexi said patiently. "It means that you need a new wardrobe."

"I like my clothes." Frankie defended. Lexi gave her a 'Seriously?' look before pulling something out and holding it out. "You have footie pajamas...with dinosaurs on them." Frankie gaped at her.

"Don't knock the footie pajamas!" She said taking them away and putting them back into the closet.

"You dress like a 3 year old boy." Lexi deadpanned.

"I thought you liked her outfit?" I asked. Frankie's outfit wasn't so bad, it was actually hot.

"I like this one." She said waving her hand over Frankie's body. "But not these ones." She said pointing to the closet.

"Says the girl who wore ruby red dress shoes with overalls." I snorted, Lexi gasped.

"I was eight!" Lexi exclaimed. "And this is about Frankie, not me."

"How are we going to pay for this new wardrobe?" Frankie asked. "My mom isn't going to buy me a bunch of new clothes because you think I dress like a toddler."

"She will if she's convinced you need it." Lexi said with a mischievous smile.

And that's how we all ended up downstairs in Frankie's living room with Ms. Puckerman listening to Lexi tell her all about how Frankie will get bullied.

"...all my life because I didn't have any clothes that anyone else liked." She said tearfully. "So unless you want your daughter to get bullied everyday because you won't buy her new clothes, you'll do the right thing and help me help you help her look fabulous."

"You're full of crap you know?" I whispered from my spot on the wall.

Ms. Puckerman looked at Lexi for a moment before looking at Frankie and me. "Who's idea was this?" We both pointed at Lexi. "Well nice try Lexi, but I am absolutely sure that Frankie is more than happy with her clothes." She then got up and left the living room.

"Well that backfired." Lexi said turning to us. "Well I guess you can just borrow something from me and Hayley until we can get you some clothes." She said before going up the stairs. Frankie and I followed her, but stopped in the doorway of the living room.

"She's a piece of work." Frankie scoffed.

"You're telling me."

* * *

Quinn made good on her promise and picked us up at seven to take us back to Lexi's, but we made a pit stop at my house to get some things. Mrs. Lopez would be working late and Santana would be at Brittany's house for some lesbian cheer practice thing so we'd be alone at Lexi's house until about 4 in the morning.

I ordered the pizza while Lexi broke into her parents booze cabinet and Frankie was flipping through the music.

"Frankie what kind of pizza do you like?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Anything without pineapple." She said. Why anyone would like pineapple on their pizza was unknown to me. I finished ordering before hanging up the phone and going to join Frankie at the radio. "There's nothing good on the radio." She complained. I let my hand skim over the row of CD's before I found the one I needed.

"Play this." I said handing it to her.

"'Lexi's Lady Jam'?" She asked. "Don't ask." She put the CD in and soon random rap music began to flow from the speakers. "Who is this?"

"I have no idea." Lexi said coming into the living room with a bottle of tequila, vodka, Smirnoff green apple, a few beer bottles, a few limes and what she dubbed her 'Fun Girl time' bag.

"You're trying to get wasted aren't you?" Frankie asked. Lexi smiled and nodded. Frankie sighed before taking the Vodka. "You two are such bad influences."


End file.
